ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Fuma
|Urutoraman Fūma}} is one of the three Ultra Warriors in Ultraman Taiga. He debuts along with Ultraman Taiga and Ultraman Titas as the first Ultra Warriors in the Reiwa era. Ultraman Fuma is from Planet O-50, the planet where Ultraman Orb, Rosso and Blu acquired the power to become a Warrior of Light. He has quick reflexes and various techniques that make him strong in battles that require speed. He has a rough personality, but also a strong sense of duty.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162 History Past Fuma met Taiga and Titas when they arrived at Planet O-50 to defend the Warrior’s Peak from aliens who wanted to destroy it. Thus, the Tri Squad was formed. At some time, they went to Planet Dino to fight against a robot army, and were almost sucked into a black hole. Pre-Ultraman Taiga Twelve years ago, Taiga and his team, the Tri Squad, attempted to fight Ultraman Tregear after the other New Generation Ultras had been defeated. As a gift, the New Generation Ultras gave their light to the Tri Squad, with Fuma receiving the lights of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory. Taiga, Titas and Fuma ignored Taro's warning not to fight Tregear and attacked him. Despite being able to strike him a few times, their combined strength was not even close to enough to defeat him. Titas and Fuma were reduced to particles, which enrages Taiga. He charges ahead, but he also shared the same fate as his comrades. Ultraman Taiga TBA Profile Statistics *'Height': 48 m *'Weight': 25,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': 200 knots *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 40,000 t *'Grip Strength': 28,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor' *'Forehead Crystal' *'Protector' *'Color Timer' * : Like Taiga and Titas, Fuma wears the Taiga Spark on his right arm. Transformation Hiroyuki slides down the block lever of the Taiga Spark to activate it, takes the Fuma Key Holder and scans it, then raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. FumaRise.gif|Fuma's rise FumaHenshin.gif Abilities *'Flash Travel': Like other Ultras, Fuma can turn into a ball of light energy to travel long distances. *'Acceleration': Fuma can accelerate so that his movements appear to be blurs. ** : Fuma is capable of creating afterimages by moving at full speed. *'Holographic Projection': Fuma can create a projection of himself. Tri Squad Flash Travel.gif|Flash Travel Fuma Acceleration.gif|Acceleration GodSpeedAfterimage.gif|God Speed Afterimage Techniques Special * : Fuma unleashes multiple energy shurikens. * : Fuma's finisher attack, where he fires a giant energy shuriken. ** : By scanning the Ginga-let, Fuma's Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken is enhanced in seven-colored energy. ** : By scanning the Victory-let, Fuma's Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken is changed into V-shaped energy cutter. *'Energy Arrows': Fuma can rapidly launch arrow slashes from his both hands. LightWaveShuriken.jpeg|Light Wave Shuriken KyokuSeiKohaShuriken.gif|Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken ShichiSeiKohaShuriken.gif|Seven Stars Light Wave Shuriken SharpStarLightWaveShuriken.jpg|Sharp Star Light Wave Shuriken FumaArrowSlashes.jpeg|Energy Arrows Physical * : Fuma's energy kick. *'Dashing Attack': Fuma can drove through an energy beam and ramming the opponent. 20190529_135728.jpg|Cyclone Light Wave Leg FumaDash.gif|Dashing Attack Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto. *With Elek and Loto from the The☆Ultraman being debatable, Ultraman Fuma is the first tertiary main Ultra not to be a villain or to first appear in a movie, gaiden, or similar special. *Fuma is the first Ultra whose techniques' names are only written in Kanji. *Some of the sounds associated with Fuma's appearances include Orb's "dying" sound and the R/B Slugger's slashing sound effects. References Category:Reiwa Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Heroes Category:O-50 Ultras Category:Blue Ultras Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Protagonist